grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Rune
}} Rune (ro͞on) is a rather cheerful and energetic dreameater that currently leads a confectionery store in Almaria. His familiar is Cocoa, a rather tsundere and rude little coffee sapling that looks like a cup of cocoa. Appearance Rune has messy and somewhat curly hair which fades from a light maroon into white. There are tiny white stars imprinted on his flicky hair, a trait all of the dreameaters in his family show in their appearance. His eyes are round and deep green in colour, usually very bright and sparkly from his neverending curiosity. He is shown to wear a small green cloth around his neck most of the time and his main outfit consists of a wide green jacket with long sleeves, a beige-brown pullover and brown-white knee-length pants. The end of his jacket's sleeves have a small button and are beige-brown in colour, just like the hem of the same clothing piece. Rune typically wears ankle-high light brown boots with a small heel and is always seen with his wedding ring on the respective left hand ring finger. Personality Rune is generally very bouncy and tends to always have a smile on his lips. He is kind to nearly anyone he meets and considers even enemies as friends until strong proven otherwise. Typically he relies on his own little ideals, the existence of evil people and the sometimes clear line between death and life is something he ignores unconsciously. Rune is very gullible, nearly believing anything he is told as long as he can follow the evidence. Relating to this, he is also more on the book-smart side rather than the street-smart side; this shows often with how he seems to be pretty oblivious to or unaware of things that are obvious to others. He has different morals and tends to be quite stubborn about them, disliking conflict and always looking for a peaceful way to solve things. Rune is very emotional, shown to easily burst into tears or cry under pain; or to show his happiness without any boundaries. While he definitely always looks for peaceful ways to solve conflict, there is no doubt that he can get violent when it relates to either his family or Luecifer - both of which are the highest priorities in his life. He is rather possessive of his husband and while not angered easily, any harm done to Luecifer may make Rune snap. Abilities * House of Cards: Rune, connected to the ability of granting and eating dreams, is capable of creating an illusionary dream world. This is purely a mental illusion and the affected person cannot interact with anything in the illusion - which includes touching whatever is present in the illusion. While Rune can decide whether to show the person a sweet dream or a nightmare, he also fully controls the actions and such that happen within the illusion. * Unholy Sweetness: Once he activates this dream-eating ability, Rune starts to float. This is so he can float above whomever he is planning to attack, in means to trap them or float up to their window. Looking into their eyes, he can see what dream was plaguing his customer and is able to absorb it into him - and in return, he grants them sweet dreams by seeing their fantasies. He tends to be automatically teleported to the customer calling him whenever all the requirements for his presence are met - which is something he cannot control. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Fast reflexes: Rune is super fast and rather flexible and smooth in his movements. ✔ Dexterity: Rune is extremely talented with his fingers, easily making beautiful sugar roses and such with fondant. Additionally, he is quite good at sewing and knitting. ✔ Determination: He doesn't back away from what he does and once he put his eyes onto something, he doesn't back off until the deed is done. ✔ Optimist: As cliche this might sound, he is the type to stay positive until the end. He is incredibly hard to bring down and always sees the bright side of things. ✔ Engaging personality: He is friendly and never hesitates to approach people. Even shy ones, he loves to interact with anyone and has an open mind. �� Low stamina: He really can bounce around and dodge well, but not for too long since he exhausts himself easily. Or running, anything of that sort - he gets tired and struggles to breathe quickly. �� Extreme pacifist: Rune HATES hurting anyone and would never do so, even if it meant to protect himself. Adding to this, he really can't stand the sight of blood. �� Sensitivity to pain: Really. He ain't easy to hit, but once he is hit, he goes down so fast. He's really sensitive to pain. �� Selfless: Dude, he would sacrifice himself for Luecifer any day, any time. As much as his husband is his strength, he is also his downfall. �� Gullible: Rune is very slow to catch on and easily believes the words of others. No matter how much proof people have against you, he will believe in you until the very end. Likes - Dislikes Extra * His writing hand is his left one. * He can actually cook pretty well. * He always loses when playing chess. Always. * He can do sign language - since his older brother is mute. * While his legs have been put under a spell, every once in a while - if he exhausts his body too much - he does end up having to use the wheelchair. * He is the one who does all the household chores and basically acts like the wife. * He usually always brings back home small sweets for Luecifer and he tends to always have something sweet with him to give to his friends (Some friends get sweets for free). * He only ever takes his wedding ring off to shower, otherwise he always wears it. * He loves Bellflowers. * When he first met Cocoa, he thought they were a cup of hot chocolate - hence the name. Later on he discovered that they indeed were coffee. * He may dislike too sweet foods, but it doesn't keep him from making them. They bring smiles to people, after all! * His older brother is shown to run the business part of the confectionery shop. * He's really obsessed with dark magic. * He and Luecifer own a small pet chinchilla named Sir Lord Hamlet Macbeth, Hammy for short. Rune picked the name. * Incredibly high alcohol tolerance. * Fairly booksmart, but lacks a great amount of common sense. He relies heavily on books and struggles with actually being street-smart. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters